


Long Night

by octo6669



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Force Feeding, Long Shot, M/M, Massage, Nausea, No Sex, One Shot, Piers is trans btw, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Realistic, Stuffing, degradation kink, eBoyShipping - Freeform, hiccuping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octo6669/pseuds/octo6669
Summary: Left to his own devices Piers can be a bit of a disaster. This time he gets into a different sort of trouble. He actually eats like a normal person would.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 32





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is ooc, I don't have the game and I'm mainly going off the wiki and fan works. I promise I'll play the game soon aaa... Also the first part is the most self-indulgent for me. The real meat of the story starts after the cloud emojis if you want to skip the long ass exposition. Thanks for taking a look! Have a good evening!
> 
> Edit: I forgot a tag and an entire paragraph whoopsie

The evening was cloudy and grey. The last bit of sunlight had disappeared behind the pale clouds that covered the indigo sky. Snow enveloped the quiet village, hugging the rooftops and weighing down the trees. Most of the townsfolk were in their warm homes, leaving the tiny community barren. Piers walked down the street, silently taking in the sights. It was a small town built out of brick and mortar. It looked old-fashioned, but not run down. From what Piers could make out the population was mostly elders who had lived here their whole lives. It would make sense that the village would close so early. The lack of movement and sound had him feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to peaceful winter scenes, and the silence made him feel lonely. It didn't help that he and Raihan were in separate towns.

Raihan had been invited as a guest speaker to a trainer's convention, while Piers had a concert for an alternative holiday festival at a venue in the town. Piers was accustomed to traveling and being away from the people he cared for. Unfortunately, as his relationship with Raihan was reaching eight months, Piers was finding it difficult to spend time away from his boyfriend. He didn't like silence. He preferred to have some sort of noise in the background. It was painfully lonely without Raihan talking his ear off. Luckily Raihan was coming to spend the rest of Piers' time here with him. He was looking forwards to seeing Raihan again.

Piers was starving. He had been at rehearsal all day. He had gotten so into the performance that he had forgotten to have a proper meal while he was at the venue. The management had been kind enough to provide food, but like always, Piers found himself caught up in the stage.

Most of the restaurants were closed now, but there was one open bakery. Piers had seen a review of it online. The consensus was that this new shop was one of the best in Galar. However, he wasn't too sure if this bakery had tasty food. A lot of people had written reviews about the handsome gentleman who ran the shop. He didn't know if the baking was the focus of everyone's attention or if it was just the view. But it was the only place that served food after 7 pm, and that was right when rehearsal was over.

Piers pulled his hood up over his cheeks, feeling the sting of the cold wind. His tummy growled with hunger. He tugged the heavy jacket down lower to hide the sound. He fumbled with his phone a bit to see if he was heading the right way and almost ran into a light post. He staggered back and looked up from the screen. The shop was right in front of him. The lights and the pink neon sign were on. He looked down at his screen for the closing hours. He was surprised to see it was open until 10 pm. Piers crossed the street, not bothering to look for cars. He made his way over to the cafe and pushed the door open.

When Piers walked through, he immediately felt out of place.

Almost every inch of the shop was pale rosy pink. Dim fairy lights in the shapes of stars and crescent moons hung from the ceiling and draped around the windows neatly. The tables and chairs were Heartwood trees. Carved into the back of the chairs were intricate designs of the moon and stars behind fluffy clouds. The seats had velvet tufted pillows on them. Piers questioned if it was hard to get frosting and crumbs out of velvet. The tables were created out of the same wood. Stark white doilies and vases of pastel pink roses covered everything. It was sickeningly cute.

Piers closed the door behind him gently. Bells above the door made a soft twinkling sound. He looked to the left of the entrance and was surprised to see a massive display case of pre-baked sweets, blenders, and expresso machines. A large amount of the pastries seemed to be sold out, despite the shop being in a small town. The pastries that were left behind looked delicious, and the sight made Piers' stomach growl loudly. He heard some shuffling and looked up.

An older man was standing behind the counter. Piers was a bit surprised at how built and fit he looked, despite not looking younger than 55. He was also surprised to see that the man's mustache, eyebrows, and clean slicked-back haircut were all dyed pink. The man smiled under his mustache as Piers took off his hood and walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to The Fairy Cake Cafe! I apologize for our lack of stock; I was rather busy today. I wasn't expecting anyone past 6."

The owner wasn't from this region; Piers could tell from his accent. He couldn't quite pin which region the owner had lived in previously.

"I wasn't expecting to find a food joint open this late..."

Piers muttered, looking through the selection. He wasn't surprised that the owner didn't recognize him. That fact made it even better when his stomach made another low gurgle. Piers tried not to let him see his faint rosy blush. The man smiled wider.

"You must be starving... what do you want?"

Piers was about to say he wanted a lemon bar and a black hot coffee, but then he remembered Raihan was staying over. Raihan had an appetite to match his size, and he would just complain if Piers didn't bring back enough sweets to feed a small army.

"I'll take one of each, and a black coffee."

The man smiled widely.

"Of course. I hope you don't mind, but I'm out of the dozen boxes. I would have to pack them all individually."

"All right, that's fine mate. I can wait."

The owner put on a pair of golden half-moon spectacles and rang Piers up. The price wasn't all that bad for the amount he was getting, and it looked good quality too. The owner was thoughtful enough to give Piers his drink first before he started packing the pastries. Piers sat at one of the tables and quietly drank his coffee, trying not to spill it on the velvet pillows. As the owner was packing up all his food, Piers checked to see if Raihan had texted him. Raihan had texted him a red heart emoji. Piers smiled a bit and sent back a black heart emoji. Neither of them was a good texter, but Raihan liked to send little heart emojis to let Piers know he was all right. His smile faded when his stomach gurgled again. He noticed that the owner was painstakingly putting ribbons on each box. He could appreciate the dedication to the aesthetic, but his stomach was rumbling louder and louder.

He started thinking about how Raihan teased him whenever his stomach growled. Raihan had made it clear that he was into "tummy stuff" when they started getting sexual with each other. Piers was a bit hesitant to participate, and Raihan didn't mind. He still abused the hell out of Piers degradation kink, especially in public. He thought about how much Raihan would be digging into him and quickly drank some more burning hot coffee to distract himself.

"All done!"

The man exclaimed happily from the counter. Piers got to his feet and hurried over. His eye caught the drink cooler and saw two bottles of apple cider. It was a brand that Raihan had suggested Piers try. Piers snatched both of them out of the case.

"Can you ring up these too?"

"Certainly! Anything else you need?"

"Nope, thanks mate, 'ppreciate it..."

The owner happily rang them up and put them beside the mountain of pastries in a big plastic bag. Piers picked up the bag, actually grateful he wouldn't have to carry a big box back to his motel.

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem..."

Piers turned to leave.

"I'll see you at the festival! I'm excited to see your show!"

Piers froze in his tracks. He turned back around in shock but the man was already heading into the backroom. He wasn't expecting the owner to recognize him. He appreciated not being hounded for an autograph. Piers quietly left the shop, hurrying back to his motel.

☁️☁️☁️☁️

Piers opened the door to his motel and sighed in relief. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. He took off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack to the right of the door. His tummy snarled at him, upset for going so long without food. He took off his boots and placed them on the floor mat. He took a glance around the room.

The motel was larger than the others he had stayed in. There was room for a full couch and a kitchenette. Table space was lacking, but he had managed to set up his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch. The fabric was an awful green color, but it was comfortable and bedbug-free. Piers finished off the last of his coffee and sat down in front of his laptop. He put the bag of pastries next to his laptop, leaving it balanced uncomfortably at the very edge of the small coffee table. He opened it up and booted up the multi-page document with all of his song ideas. He took a glance over the song lyrics he had been writing before he left. Songwriting was more than a job. It was relaxing to him. He felt lucky that he was able to do this as a career now.

He turned away from the laptop to unpack one of the small boxes. He carefully undid the pastel pink ribbon and opened the packaging. A small apple tart sat in the pink butcher paper. Piers wasn't a big fan of apple, but he was so hungry he didn't care. He carefully took it out of the box and held it up to his mouth.

Piers took the first bite. The tart was sweet and flavorful. The aroma of cinnamon was heavenly. It still tasted fresh out of the oven; it probably hadn't been sitting in the display for too long. The crust flaked off between his teeth and sent little crumbs tumbling down his front. The filling underneath the thinly cut apple slices spilled onto his fingers, and he happily licked them off. He finished the tart quickly. It was only the first pastry, and he was already thinking about going back to that bakery.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a green glass bottle of apple cider. He held it up to his lips and took a deep drink. The cider had a warm taste as well, and it mixed with the heat of the tart in his gut. He wondered why Raihan suggested this brand. Almost as soon as he finished his drink, he let out a loud belch. He slammed his chest with the side of his fist and let out another burp. His stomach gurgled uncomfortably, pushing a strained groan from Piers' mouth.

"So this is why..."

He muttered to himself, looking at the packaging. It was sparkling apple cider. He detested anything with bubbles. The burps he would make were humiliating. They were always so loud and frequent, and Raihan loved to make fun of them.

Piers set down the cider and turned back to his laptop, stifling another burp in his mouth. His tummy was warm already, but he was still hungry. He tried to get back to writing his song, but he was finding it hard to focus. He could only write a couple of words at a time before a new belch forced its way out of his mouth. His gut was making soft noises that sounded lewd, which wasn't helping the situation.

After almost breaking the backspace button on his keyboard in frustration, he decided to break open another pastry. Maybe having something else in his tummy would quiet down the burbling. He apologized to Raihan for stealing another tasty treat and opened a new to-go box.

This one had a maple donut. The topping was a pale brown maple glaze that the baker had let drip down the side. The rest of the donut seemed to be glazed traditionally. It was big and cake-like. It looked too rich for Piers, but he loved donuts. He was sure this was the donut in the bag. He remembered all the times Raihan took the last donut and filled with spite. He picked it up carefully. The donut was sticky, and he regretted not grabbing it with a napkin. He tried to take a bite unsuccessfully. The donut was so massive it was hard to wrap his mouth around it. He eventually figured it out and took a big bite. The donut was rich and moist. The maple glaze melted into his mouth. Piers' immediate thought was, "Oh shit, this is way too rich," but the fire in his heart and stomach urged him to keep going. He didn't want Raihan to get home and tease him for being unable to finish a simple piece of fried dough. He ate the whole thing and leaned back against the couch.

Piers was regretting wearing tight pants for the first time in his life. He reached down and felt his belly. It had a small bump right around his belly button. He ran a hand over the taut skin and was surprised to hear a quiet whimper come out of his lips. His moans were generally loud and raspy. His face flushed a bit when he realized what Raihan would say if he heard that.

_"How cute. I didn't know you could make those sounds. You generally sound like a slut in heat, a real porn star. Maybe bad boy Piers has a soft side. Let's see if we can make you whimper like that again..."_

He growled a bit. Piers didn't like it when Raihan entered his thoughts. Raihan left such an impression on him that even his brain was teasing him. He undid his belt and the buttons on his pants and sighed with relief. The pressure on his swollen gut was relieved, and it made a happy gurgle. He was starting to feel a bit nauseous. The donut only helped the bubble situation slightly. He was still making tiny burps. He muttered curses and covered his eyes with his forearm. It was bad enough he was feeling too full. Now he was thinking about Raihan taking advantage of his stupid degradation kink. He couldn't deny the effect that man had on him, and it was annoying as fuck. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Much to Piers' horror, the phone was right against his gut. The vibrations elicited another whine. In a flustered frenzy, he clasped his hands over his mouth to smother the sound. He blushed even fiercer and scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket. It vibrated again, and he bit his lip hard. Piers unlocked his phone to see who the culprit of his humiliation was. It was Raihan. Of fucking course it was.

"I just got off the bus! I'll be home in 10. Cant wait to see your cute smile again! ;p"

"I love you I missed youuu."

Piers' eyes widened. There was no way he was going to let Raihan see him like this. He had his dignity. He typed out a quick message.

"great c u in 10."

Piers remembered how he was trying to be more romantic and sent him a new text.

"i missed u 2. get home safe. go slow . its snowy."

"Ill get home as fast as I can."

That was the last thing Piers wanted. He stood up too quickly and had to fall back down onto the couch. Piers let out a loud burp that echoed off the bare white walls. He grabbed his middle as he felt his stomach churn. He tried to remember cures for upset tummies. Bubbles were out of the question, and he didn't have any tea. He remembered room temperature water would help.

Piers got up and hobbled over to the bathroom sink. The staff had been kind enough to leave him a small plastic cup on the counter. He grabbed it and tried to hurry to the kitchenette tap. He held the cup under the faucet and filled it with room temperature water. Piers checked the time. He could still pull this off. He struggled to get to bed, clutching his gut to quiet the aggravating sounds. It was a laborious process to even get under the covers. He gradually managed to sit up and get his lower half under the covers to hide his bloated gut.

Piers started slowly sipping the water. He kept his eyes on the clock. As the minutes ticked by, he realized the aching in his abdomen wasn't leaving anytime soon. It was very tempting to massage the cramps away, but he knew that more moans would escape him. Piers decided he would say he was tired. Hopefully, it would be enough to deter his boyfriend. Piers heard some footsteps outside and took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable.

"Hello darling, I'm home!"

Raihan announced, opening the door so hard he almost broke the door off its' hinges. Piers jumped a bit, trying not to let his discomfort show as his belly shifted awkwardly. It made a small rumbling noise. Luckily only Piers heard it.

"Mother of Arceus... that door better not be broken. I'm not cleaning up one a' your messes again."

Raihan carefully moved the door back and forth. It seemed to be looser than before.

"Nobody will notice, right?"

"... Right."

Raihan laughed sheepishly at Piers' disappointed glare. He started stripping off his winter outfit. Piers found it a bit hard not to stare as his boyfriend stripped off his winter coat and gloves. He was beautiful, and the fact that he knew it was even more annoying. Raihan noticed Piers staring and met his gaze with a playful smirk. Piers' eyes widened in horror.

Raihan immediately jumped on the bed and took him into his arms. Much to Piers' horror, his boyfriend squeezed him tightly. He could feel his stomach churn in the hug.

"W-wait! Raihan I-"

Piers was interrupted by the loudest and wettest burp he had ever made. He could feel the heat rising in his face. Raihan pulled away in shock.

"Wha... what was that?!"

Piers tried to push him away. Raihan shooed him off and reached under the covers. He lightly put a hand on Piers' stomach. Piers tried to hide how pleasurable the heat from his boyfriend's warm hand felt. Raihan's astounded expression melted into a smirk. He applied more pressure to his gut, eliciting a small mewl from Piers. Immediately his face flushed bright red. He averted his eyes from Raihan's hungry gaze.

"You bit off more than you could chew, huh?"

Raihan gave his belly a soft pinch, satisfied with the trouble Piers had gotten himself into. Piers stubbornly shook his head.

"I'm fine. I don't know what you mean."

He asserted, biting back another moan. 

"Oh? What's all this then?"

He pinched Piers' belly harder. The added pressure made him burp again.

"Just a couple of pastries and some apple cider."

"Really? You need to eat more if two pastries and some apple cider got you this fucked up. You have a pretty good-sized bulge there..."

Raihan moved aside the blankets and pulled up Piers' shirt. The lustful look in his boyfriend's eyes made him feel strangely aroused. Raihan's gaze shifted to the large bag teetering on the edge of the coffee table. He got off the bed, leaving Piers flustered and annoyed. He came back with some boxes. He started opening one up.

"Hey... I have an idea..."

"W-What?"

"Let's see how much more you can take."

Raihan cupped Piers' face in his massive hand. Piers made a gentle whimper as Raihan held up the slice of banana bread. Raihan coaxed it gently against his lips, and Piers trembled as he opened his mouth. He took a tiny bite of the banana bread. It was spongy and moist, and the taste of bananas was strong. There was a soft crunch, and Piers realized that the bread had walnuts in it. He chewed it softly and slowly, trying to push back the inevitable. 

"Go on, swallow it."

Piers swallowed it slowly and shivered. He opened his mouth to catch a breath, and Raihan shoved the bread back in. Piers struggled, but he had to take a big bite. He quickly chewed it and swallowed, groaning a bit. Raihan gave his tummy a soft pinch. Piers made a gasping sound and tried to cover his mouth. Raihan quickly crammed the bread back before he could. Piers shot him a wrathful look, but it only made Raihan's smirk grow wider. 

"You look cute all pissy with your mouth full of food."

He purred. Piers bit down harder this time, wishing it was Raihan's hand instead. The bread crumbled off in his mouth, and he chewed angrily. He swallowed too quickly. A hiccup ripped its way out of his throat.

"Too fast love?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Raihan started massaging Piers' stomach. A shiver ran up Piers' spine, and he whined in pleasure. Raihan leaned in and started kissing his neck tenderly. His hand grabbed the back of Raihan's hoodie. His thighs squeezed together as a hum escaped his parted lips. Raihan chuckled as he rubbled slow circles into his swollen gut. 

"For someone who didn't want to do this, you seem to be enjoying it."

"I just missed you..."

"Smooth recovery babe."

Raihan stuffed the banana bread back into Piers' mouth. Piers took the hint and kept eating. The bread wasn't heavy like the donut. It still put more pressure on his full tummy. He managed to finish the bread and gasped for breath. His gut had gotten just a bit more pronounced. The noises it made were absolutely shameful. Raihan started kneading his stomach, and Piers' back arched off the mattress. He allowed himself to enjoy the caresses on his growling tummy. 

Piers whined as Raihan pulled his hand away. He picked up a new package and slowly undid the ribbon around the box. Piers felt a stirring as Raihan pulled out a lemon bar. His thighs squeezed together tighter, trying to keep his arousal from making a mess. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked it a lot. Raihan noticed Piers' eyes hazing over and purred happily. 

"You had better pace yourself with this one. It's going to be a long night babe."


End file.
